1. Field
The present disclosure relates to memory circuits and devices and their application in electronic devices and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the trend in developing electronic appliances is towards miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic appliances such as computers, portable communication devices, and so on, are increasingly in demand. Semiconductor devices store data by being switched between different resistance states depending on a voltage or current applied thereto. Such semiconductor devices include RRAM (resistive random access memory), PRAM (phase change random access memory), FRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), MRAM (magnetic random access memory), E-fuses, etc.